cold lips
by red-f1sh
Summary: a shot in the dark. [au]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own My Hero Academia

* * *

It's been three days.

Katsuki left three days ago to gather more provisions and he still hasn't returned to the hideout.

"It's too dangerous for you to go by yourself, Uraraka." Deku pleaded, "Kacchan is a capable fighter, I'm sure he's fine."

Ochako took the nearest shotgun; ammo was running a little low, but she can handle a short excursion with it. She twisted around, "He doesn't take this long to gather materials though! What if he's hurt?"

She pulled on her- _his_ leather jacket, "I can handle myself just fine, I'm only going to worry more if I don't go out to check on him."

Her boots crunched against the gravel of the underground hideout, she stopped when she looked at Iida with a mustered firm expression. Iida only regarded her with a stiff nod of his head.

"Is there nothing I can convince you to not go, Uraraka?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go find him."

He adjusted his glasses, "Can't you take someone with you, at least?"

Her eyes shifted a little to the right, a habit she couldn't shake off when she was uneasy. "Everyone is still hurt from our last encounter. Deku just got his cast off, and Kirishima…" she trailed off, trying not to think about her friend's lost limb.

"Of course," Iida muttered.

"It'll only attract attention anyway, you know that much, Iida."

"Just." Heavy hands on her shoulders, "Just stay safe, try not to go too far."

Even though they are in the middle of a zombie outbreak, Iida kept his job as the class president. The corners of her lips raised slightly, only slightly.

She clambered out of the base, careful of her surroundings; it wouldn't do her good to attract unwanted attention. Her nimble legs carried her swiftly down the route she knew Katsuki last took.

* * *

There was a small shack in the distance, faraway from everything else.

Her fingers gingerly brushed over the door of the shack, eyes scanning the store through the dusty window. She winced when the door creaked open with an ear-piercing shriek, wedging a nearby brick against the door to ensure an escape route.

Ochako moved slowly down the aisles, taking care to watch out for sudden zombies.

"Ah!" She gasped softly when her leg hit a dead weight. Backing away quickly, she pointed the gun at the offending object, only to notice it was already dead.

Headshot. Directly between the eyes. Katsuki's specialty.

 _He's been here._

Her heart throbbed at the realization. Katsuki might still be here, hurt. He could be just nursing his wounds somewhere, planning on heading back to the hideout when he was healed. Ochako turned towards the stairs heading up, taking a quick glance at the pile of bodies at the base.

It must have been an ambush.

With a heavy kick, she pushed the bodies away from the staircase and took light footfalls on the dusty floorboards.

There was a long hallway leading to a single room, with only the sunlight pouring through the doorway. She swallowed thickly and made towards the room. As she approached the entrance, Ochako lowered her gun slightly and slightly, _slightly_ , lowered her guard.

A mistake, she realized a little too late.

All the air in her lungs choked out of her when a heavy blow forced her down. Her head crashed against the wall behind her and she barely had any time to react before firm hands grasped clumsily for her wrists and pinned her down. Her gun had flown out of her hands and lay just a little to far to reach.

In her panic, she thrashed against the weight and looked up with frenzied eyes at her attacker.

Her throat emitted a croak and she stopped her flailing.

" _Katsuki?_ "

No. It wasn't him. His eyes were too dead and his skin was too pale. Her eyes trailed to the bruise on his right forearm, the bitemarks prominent on his pale skin. She looked up with despair as the thought settled in her fogged mind.

He hadn't moved, it was as if he was searching, his dull eyes dead set on hers.

Her heart was pounding.

She didn't want this.

She didn't want this.

She didn't want this.

A tear escaped the corner of her eye as she parted her dry lips.

"Katsu- Kacchan…"

Her eyes shut as she accepted her fate.

"… 'Chako."

Cold lips touched her forehead. The dead weight lifted from her wrists.

She opened her eyes. And he was gone.

* * *

"Uraraka!" Deku hurried towards her shaking form when she climbed down the entrance. "Are you okay? You're all covered in blood! You didn't get attacked, did you?"

She mustered a small smile to ease him. "I'm fine, Deku, I just tripped over some dead bodies."

His emerald eyes still glistened with worry as he guided her to their dwindling medical supplies. He carefully wiped at her face with a clean wipe. Deku finished cleaning her up before he asked, "You didn't find him?"

…

"No."

* * *

 **I'm back bitch**

 **kthxbye  
box**


End file.
